A problemas Urgentes… Medidas prácticas
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Temari se encuentra muy triste y las chicas tratan de animarla. Shikamaru se asuenta en una misión por mucho tiempo al igual que los otros muchachos. Que comienze la ronda de cofesiones en el bar...ShikaTema, InoChou, NaruHina, SasuSaku y NejiTen
1. Chouji and Ino

A problemas Urgentes… Medidas prácticas

Notas: este es un Fic lemon, con temas no aptos para menores; así que si no eres mayor de 18 años o no te gusta este tipo de fic no leas esta historia.

Habrá un lemon por cada pareja mencionada, pero el fic esta centrado Shikamaru y Temari.

_Un mes…_

_Ya ha pasado un mes y Shikamaru aún no regersa…_

_Le habrá pasado algo?? Será que está herido? O quizás encontró a otra mujer… no Shika-kun no me haría eso…_

Ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en el cómodo sofá de su sala; bebiendo chocolate caliente y haciendo incoherentes teorías sobre la larga ausencia de su esposo. Si esposo. Quien diría que a los 23 años ya estaría casada y nada más que con el genio- ninja-haragán Nº 1 de Konoha. A los 23 años pasó de ser Sabaku no Temari a Nara Temari.

Ya llevaban dos meses de casados de los cuales sólo unas semanas las habían disfrutado juntos. Las misiones no paraban para ambos desde que volvieron de luna de miel. Y más aún desde que Shikamaru había partido en esa última misión.

Formar parte del AMBU es algo _problemático._

Temari se encontraba sin más compañía que su taza de chocolate caliente y la música chill out que había puesto para ambientar el lugar. Este tipo de música siempre parecía apaciguarla.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, lentamente y Temari ya empieza a quedarse dormida en el sofá de la sala.

"BAM BAM BAM!!"

Se escucha que la puerta está siendo tocada una y otra vez.

Ella lo ignora por unos instantes pero al notar que los golpes no cesan se para de su cómodo lugar de descanso y se acerca hacia la puerta decidida a darle una lección a quien quiera que se atreviera a molestarla.

De camino a la puerta se fija en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

_00:30?? A quién se le ocurriría tocar la puerta a estas horas??_

Con una expresión en el rostro que decía muerte-lenta-dolorosa Temari abre la puerta de su casa para encontrar a la frenética Ino del otro lado.

Sin decir una palabra Ino _arrastra _a Temari dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Te has vuelto loca Ino, que pasa?"

"Vístete porque saldremos"

"Salir? Ahora? Ni de broma"

"No estoy de humor para tus quejas Temari; desde que Shikamaru y los muchachos partieron a esa misión te la has pasado miserable rondando como un alma en pena por toda la casa; así que te vistes y nos vamos"

Temari sabía muy bien que cuando la rubia platinada se encontraba en ese estado era mejor no discutir con ella. No que Temari tenga miedo de Ino; no ese no era el caso. Temari no se encontraba en humor como para pelear.

Murmurando cosas como _Ino cerda o rubia problemática _ Temari se dirige a su habitación en busca de algo que vestir.

15 minutos más tarde reaparece vistiendo un vestido de verano color lila pastel que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, un bolso del mismo color y un par de sandalias de taco alto. Tenía puestas sus características cuatro coletas y un suave maquillaje en el rostro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ino había llevado a Temari al Konoha Night & Fun Club; uno de los pocos recintos en la villa que aún funcionaban de madrugada.

En la entrada del mismo se encontraba un grupo de tres mujeres esperándolas; la tímida pero adorable Uzumaki Hinata, la brillante doctora y ahora Sanin Uchiha Sakura y la señora de las armas; Hyuuga Tenten.

Se acercan a ellas y al instante son saludadas.

"Temari san!! Hace tiempo que no te veía" exclama una feliz Sakura

Temari le sonríe como respuesta.

"Si, es cierto, desde que estas casada ya no sales con las chicas, deberías mantener a Shikamaru más controlado!" Dice Tenten.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Temari automáticamente desaparece y Tenten desea no haber hecho tal comentario.

"Oh vamos, dejemos esas caras largas que para eso vinimos aquí no? Para olvidar nuestros problemas y ahogarnos en el trago!!" exclama Ino.

"Si!!" gritan todas al unísono contagiadas por el ánimo de Ino.

De inmediato ingresan al Club y todas las miradas se dirigen hacia estas 5 hermosas damas. Cada una de ellas con una belleza única y peculiar.

Un encargado del lugar se acerca a ellas.

"Señoritas?"

"Mesa para cinco por favor" le responde Tenten

"Por aquí por favor"

El mesero las acerca a la mesa y antes de retirarse les pregunta que van a ordenar.

"Tequila doble" – Ino

"Vodka Citrus" – Tenten

"Daiquiri"- Temari

"Cerveza suave" – Hinata

"Agua" – Sakura

Al instante todas las miradas se dirigen a Sakura.

"Nada mas señoritas?"

"Nada más" responde Sakura.

"Me retiro"

Una vez que el mozo esta lo suficientemente alejado las miradas inquisitorias vuelven hacia Sakura.

"Frentuda!! Eres tan-no-divertida! Eres la única que pidió agua?? Quien va a un club y pide agua!! Por el amor de Dios!!" Ino

"I-Ino chan, estoy segura que Sakura chan tiene sus motivos por los cuales sólo quiere agua" responde una tímida Hinata.

Eso sólo hace que Sakura se vuelva aún más el punto de atención de las chicas.

"Que nos estas ocultando Uchiha… Sakura?" Tenten tenía en el rostro expresión aterradora; que hacía que Sakura tiemble al hablar.

"Yo bueno… quería que esto fuera una sorpresa…" comienza tímidamente

"Ya escúpelo de una buena vez mujer!" demanda Ino.

"Sasuke y yo…" Sakura

"Sasuke y tu… continua" Ino

Sakura inhala un poco de aire, esperando que esto le de valor.

"Vamos a ser papás.."

"QUE!!!" al instante gritaron las cuatro restantes.

"Vamos a tener un b-e-b-e"

"Felicidades Sakura chan!" dijeron todas al acercarse al mismo tiempo a abrazara su amiga.

"Y cuando lo supiste, Sakura chan?" pregunta la tímida Uzumaki.

"Ayer, estoy de un mes… No puedo esperar a que Sasuke vuelva para darle las buenas noticias"

Al instante las 5 chicas que se encontraban felices en la mesa se tornaron melancólicas ya que sus respectivos hombres se encontraban ausentes desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

El mesero se acerca y rompe con el silencio.

"Un Tequila doble, un Vodka Citrus, un Daiquiri, una Cerveza suave y un vaso de agua, si no desean nada mas, me retiro"

Las cinco asienten con su cabeza y el mozo se retira.

"Creo que la última vez que estuvimos juntas, de esta manera, bebiendo y sin problemas fue en el cumpleaños de Lee" comenta Ino

Todas las miradas al instante se dirigen hacia esta rubia platinada.

"Que? Que dije!"

"Ino, tu eres la que menos estuvo en esa fiesta, si mal no lo recuerdo" Sakura

"A que te refieres…. Err Quiero decir, claro que no!!?" Ino ya empezaba a dudar de sus palabras.

"Si… es cierto, estabas muy ocupada _jugando _con Chouji" tienta Temari

"Esa fue tu primera vez con Chouji verdad Ino? Sakura

"Si" responde Ino nerviosamente.

"Vamos, cuenta, cuenta!" exclaman las 4 restantes la mismo tiempo.

"Esta bien, pero si yo cuento, ustedes también, trato?"

Ok. -Temari

Bien.- Sakura.

Es esto un desafío?- Tenten

…- Hinata

"Ok todo comenzó como un inocente juego…"

…………………………Flashback…………………………

Había una gran fiesta en casa de Rock Lee. Estaba celebrando su cumpleaños junto a todos sus amigos. Literalmente estaban tirando _la casa por la ventana._

Todos se encontraban pasándola muy bien en un grupo en medio de la casa; bailando, bebiendo (El único que no podía beber era Lee… irónicamente) y comiendo.

Pero un par de personas se encontraban alejadas del grupo.

Se encontraba en el sótano de la casa jugando pool. Con alcohol de por medio.

"Y dime Chouji; que pasa si acierto? Que ganare?" Le dice una entonada Ino

"No lo se… lo que tu quieras Ino" responde el muchacho de huesos grandes.

Ino apunta y acierta sonriendo al instante en que la bola entra en el hoyo.

"Perdiste" Le dice ella en un tono burlón.

Chouji toma un sorbo más de la cerveza que tenía en su mano y asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Ino se le acerca, se le acerca bastante, parecía estar observando atentamente su cara.

"Que, que tengo?"

Ella no le responde nada, solo extiende una mano para acariciar su pelo el cual, sorpresivamente, era suave y de hecho muy agradable.

"Dime una cosa Chouji, porque nunca me besaste?"

Esta pregunta había descolocado completamente al heredero del Clan Akimichi dejándolo sin palabras.

Ella al no tener una respuesta lo toma con fuerza y choca sus labios contra los de él.

Al principio Chouji estaba muy sorprendido para responder pero al sentir que las manos de Ino se alejaban de su rostro lentamente la trae de nuevo hacia él.

Ino rompe el beso por un instante.

Ambos se miran, como buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro.

"Por que pensé que me rechazarías… Nunca creí ser… digno de ti" le responde él con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Esta confesión hace que Ino vuelva a traer sus labios a los de Chouji. Esta vez con más fuerza y pasión.

Esta vez él es quien invade su boca con su lengua masajeado y luchando por dominancia.

Las manos de ambos vagaban alrededor del cuerpo del otro, inspeccionando en busca de los lugares más placenteros.

Sin dudar un instante Chouji toma a Ino en sus brazos y la coloca sobre la mesa de pool.

La comienza a desvestir empezando con la blusa que tenía puesta; la desliza hacia arriba… lentamente… dejando a sus pechos cubiertos sólo por un brassiere de color negro.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, sin dudar un instante toma la camisa que el tenía puesta y la desprende con más prisa que él.

Chouji vuelve a besarla para pasar de sus labios a su cuello, lo lamía y besaba con devoción. Sus manos se encontraban masajeado los suaves senos de Ino provocando que esta empiece a hacer pequeños ruidos con la boca.

Ella no pierde tiempo y se dirige a sus pantalones tratando de zafarlos lo más rápido posible.

Chouji también ya sentía que ambos aún tendían puesta demasiada ropa y desbrocha el brassiere dejando expuestos a un par de grandes senos.

Con gula toma a uno de su boca y lo masajea con la lengua provocando que los pequeños ruidos que salían de la boca de Ino se transformen en fuertes gemidos.

El no para un instante; una vez que termina con uno va por el otro y no le da un segundo de descanso.

Al terminar con su _tortura _Chouji se aparta de ella para mirarla.

_Ella es una mujer hermosa. Muy hermosa._

Sin más espera Chouji libera a su gran erección de la prisión de sus pantalones.

Ino se muerde los labios en anticipación.

_Es demasiado grande.. No se si podré con él._

Chouji la interrumpe de sus pensamientos y empieza a descartar los jeans que ella aún tenía puesto. Lo hace en un movimiento rápido y preciso. Ahora ella se encontraba solo con sus bragas blancas con dibujos de conejos.

El le sonríe y se acerca de nuevo a ella.

Utiliza su boca para deshacerse de las bragas. A diferencia del movimiento anterior esto loase con delicadeza y sensualidad.

Una vez que ella se encuentra completamente desnuda la observa de nuevo.

Ella hace lo mismo con respeto a él.

Ino lo acerca y abre sus piernas en anticipación.

El ingresa a su entrada lentamente, temiendo lastimarla con su tamaño y fuerza. Un gemido no se hace esperar. Ino inclina su espalda hacia atrás y Chouji la asegura con tomándola de las caderas ambas manos.

Una vez que se encuentra totalmente dentro empieza a moverse. Lenta y poderosamente. Quitando lento y metiendo fuerte.

Ino gemía descontroladamente.

Si la música en toda la casa no estuviera en un volumen tan alto hace tiempo estos dos ya hubieran sido descubiertos.

El bombeo dentro de sus caderas continúa incesantemente.

Con cada movimiento llevándola más al límite del placer.

Ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello pero luego empieza a bajar las manos hacia sus nalgas dándoles un pellizco haciendo que Chouji emita un fuerte rugido.

El continua bombeando hasta que siente que esta llegando a su límite y aumenta la velocidad.

Ino ya no sabe por donde sostenerse y se aferra de nuevo a su cuello sintiendo que se acerca al límite.

Con un frenético gemido los dos amantes llegan a la cúspide del placer dando un último grito desesperado de pasión.

Ambos se encuentran exhaustos y ruegan porque el aire vuelva a ellos.

El la sostiene firmemente esperando que se componga.

La besa tiernamente en los labios.

"Parece que el que salió ganando fui yo"

Ella solo ríe ante tal comentario y lo vuelve a besar.

…………………………End Flashback…………………………

"Desde el cumpleaños de Lee están juntos!! Lo sabía.. Pero porque no lo dijeron antes?!!" exclama Sakura

"Es que mi padre… se oponía a nuestra relación; decía que el trabajo y el amor no van de la mano… y no podíamos arriesgarnos aún"

"Oh" es todo loo que responde la mujer de pelo rosa.

"No quiero saber lo que fue de aquella mesa después de que ustedes terminen sus _actividades" _comenta Temari.

Una risa colectiva se desprende al instante.

Tomando un poco de su Tequila Ino indica

"Tenten, tu eres la siguiente!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Notas: Y que le parecio?? Les gusto?? O piensan que es una mierda??

Review please!! Depende de la cantidad de reviews que tenga para actualizar el fic!


	2. Neji Tenten

A problemas Urgentes… Medidas prácticas

Capitulo 2

Notas: este es un Fic lemon, con temas no aptos para menores; así que si no eres mayor de 18 años o no te gusta este tipo de fic no leas esta historia.

Habrá un lemon por cada pareja mencionada, pero el fic esta centrado Shikamaru y Temari.

En el capitulo pasado la ronda de confesiones había empezado con Ino.

Ahora es el turno de Tenten.

**Gracias a:** SBM-AnGiE, Kisame Hoshigaki y .DaRk LaDiE por sus reviews.

You gals rock!!

"Desde el cumpleaños de Lee están juntos!! Lo sabía.. Pero porque no lo dijeron antes?!!" exclama Sakura

"Es que mi padre… se oponía a nuestra relación; decía que el trabajo y el amor no van de la mano… y no podíamos arriesgarnos aún"

"Oh" es todo lo que responde la mujer de pelo rosa.

"No quiero saber lo que fue de aquella mesa después de que ustedes terminen sus _actividades" _comenta Temari.

Una risa colectiva se desprende al instante.

Tomando un poco de su Tequila Ino indica

"Tenten, tu eres la siguiente!!!"

Tenten se muestra desafiante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; como diciendo _mi historia es mejor que la tuya…_

"Todo empezó cuando…"

…………………………Flashback…………………………

Era insoportable el calor que hizo todo ese día.

Team Gai acababa de de regresar de una misión en el país de la Ola. Los cuatro integrantes se encontraban sumamente cansados; incluso el siempre animado Senesi parecía estar sumamente afectado por el calor.

Lee y Gai Sensei fueron los primeros en llegar a sus respectivos hogares dejando atrás a Tenten y al en ese entonces Jounin Hyuuga Neji. (Recordemos que él y el resto de los muchachos ascendieron al nivel de AMBU)

Los dos iban de camino al departamento de Tenten; Neji como caballero se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Una vez frente a la puerta del mismo Tenten busca sus llaves por todas partes.

Y no la encontraba.

"Secede algo Tenten?" irrumpe el silencio la calmada voz de Hyuuga.

"No encuentro mis llaves!! No!! No puedo creerlo? Porque sólo este tipo de cosas me suceden a mi?!" exclama Tenten cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Neji se agacha hacia ella y coloca su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Tenten.

"Puedes quedarte en la Mansión Hyuuga; estoy seguro que a Hiashi-sama no le importaría en absoluto"

"Gracias Neji; no se que haría si no estuvieras aquí"

Y de nuevo partieron; desde el departamento de Tenten hasta la Mansión Hyuuga.

El trayecto fue silencio. Muy silencioso.

Como era muy tarde; todas las luces ya se encontraban apagadas en el recinto.

Neji hace un gesto a Tenten con la mano para que ingresen sin hacer ruido.

Como todos ya se encontraban dormidos, Neji no podía ordenara a ningún sirviente que preparara un cuarto para Tenten; así que él le cedió el suyo.

"Arigatou Gazaimasu Neji"

"Buenas noches Tenten".

Al retirarse de la habitación Neji cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Tenten; agotadísima se tira (literalmente) sobre la cama.

"Ahh!! Esto es vida!!" exclama al extenderse sobre la cama y aspira el aroma de las sábanas.

Olían tanto a él. Tenía su esencia. Tan masculino.

Las horas pasan y ella aún no puede conciliar el sueño.

Es cierto, se encontraba agotadísima por la misión, pero era imposible dormir en esa cama; sabiendo que esa es la cama de **_él_**; la persona de la cual ha estado enamorada desde los 13 años.

Dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama no encontraba una sola posición en la cual se sentía cómoda.

Ya no soportando su estado y decide aventurarse en la Mansión Hyuuga en busca de un vaso de agua.

Abre silenciosamente la puerta. Hecha un vistazo para ver si el área estaba limpia.

_Perfecto. Nadie esta._

Caminando de puntas recorre los pasillos de la inmensa Mansión.

Tal parecía que la suerte por fin empezaba a sonreírle. En unas cuantas vueltas recorridas había encontrado la cocina; la que dicho sea de paso se encontraba en las penumbras.

Utilizando como única aliada a la luz de la luna se mueve a través de la amplia cocina y llega hasta el fregadero en busca del vaso con agua.

Lo llena y decide llevarlo a su habitación.

En el camino de regreso no puede evitar darse cuanta de lo hermosa que estaba la noche y decide salir afuera un momento a contemplarla mientras bebía agua.

Corriendo una de las puertas sale al exterior de la casa.

El cielo se encontraba libre de nubes y sumamente estrellado. Era una noche imponente. Magnífica.

Apoyada sobre una columna empieza a beber un poco de agua y a hablar con si misma en voz alta.

"Si tan solo supieras… cuanto te amo, cuanto te adoro, pero para eso creo que primero tienes que notar que existo, Je, Hyuuga Neji nunca se fijaría en una perdedora como yo"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji había escuchado unos sonidos muy extraños que lo despertaron.

Como siempre él se encuentra en alerta, hasta el más leve de los sonidos llamaba su atención. Decide investigar la fuente del mismo, para asegurase de que no se trate de ningún intruso.

Con suma cautela se levanta del sofá y sale a investigar.

Los ruidos provenían de la cocina.

Se acerca con cuidado para no ser detectado.

Acerca la cabeza a la puerta y activa su Byakugan ya que el lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Tenten sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

Aunque el lugar se encontraba sin luz alguna, gracias a su Byakugan podía ver que Tenten no tenía puesto nada más que una bata de dormir.

Al notar esto, Neji traga saliva con dificultad.

Tenten termina de servirse el vaso con agua y se acerca a la puerta.

_Aquí viene, mejor me aparto, no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí_

Neji se esconde tras uno de los pilares de la casa y observa a Tenten alejarse lentamente.

La observa detenidamente.

Que mujer tan delicada, tan bella, lástima que nunca se lo diría en la cara.

Así mismo, como lo oyen, el implacable Neji Hyuuga no tenía la más mínima idea en cuanto a custiones de amor se refiere.

Para su sorpresa Tenten no había regresado a su habitación, en cambio abre una de las puertas y sale afuera de la casa.

_Que esta haciendo?_

Con suma cautela se mueve detrás de ella, siguiéndola en la oscuridad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Apoyada sobre una columna empieza a beber un poco de agua y a hablar con si misma en voz alta.

"Si tan solo supieras… cuanto te amo, cuanto te adoro, pero para eso creo que primero tienes que notar que existo, Je, Hyuuga Neji nunca se fijaría en una perdedora como yo"

Nada la había preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

Brazos fuertes y masculinos habían rodeado su cintura.

Se queda tiesa. No sabe que hacer, ni tampoco quien la estaba tocando.

"Tenten"

_Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz… no puede ser…_

Armándose de valor se da la vuelta para estar frente a frente con su captor.

Ojos de color perla se fundían en ojos marrones.

"Neji?"

Sin previo aviso el sella sus labios con los de ella en un movimiento fugaz y atrevido.

Con su lengua busca aceptación y la obtiene.

Tenten no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no estaba segura de que fuera fantasía o realidad. Sea cual sea el caso ella haría su máximo esfuerzo para que fuera lo más maravilloso posible.

Concediendo permiso a Neji para que invada su boca ella trae sus manos al cuello de él.

Sujetándolo fuertemente por miedo a que se termine todo.

Neji termina el beso en busca de un poco de aire y aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara de Tenten.

Su piel era tan suave y su apariencia era tan frágil, como la de una muñeca que si tratas con rudeza se rompería en mil pedazos.

Con cautela acerca de nuevo su rostro al de ella, frotándolo, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel contra la suya.

Poco a poco va bajando, desciende por el cuello utilizando su lengua, dejando un camino de saliva a su paso.

La bata que ella tenía puesta era poco a poco descartada hasta que Tenten le indica que pare.

"Que pasa? Acaso hice algo malo?" le pregunta él preocupado

Tenten niega con su cabeza y lo besa suavemente en los labios.

"Si esta va a ser nuestra primera vez juntos, no quiero que suceda en el patio de los Hyuuga"

Comprendiendo lo que Tenten le estaba diciendo Neji la toma de la mano y la dirige a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a destino cierran las puertas con cautela.

Neji vuelve a tomar a Tenten en sus brazos y la lleva hasta la cama en el más puro estilo de novia.

La tiende suavemente sobre las sábanas y se coloca sobre ella.

La besa de nuevo en los labios, esta vez con más fuerza y atrevimiento.

Impacientemente ella trata de desprenderlo los boxers de dormir que tenía puestos y lo consigue.

Neji se aparta de ella sorprendido.

Por fin puede tener una vista _panorámica _ de lo que son los dotes de este Hyuuga.

Neji se da cuenta que Tenten lo observa y no puede evitar sonrojarse. Realmente estaba muy exitado.

"No es justo, porque sólo yo estoy desnudo? Tienta Neji

Ella levanta una de sus cejas elegantemente y abre su bata para mostrarle todo lo que tiene para ofrecer.

Hambrientamente Neji vuelve a posicionarse contra ella besando sus ahora expuestos senos. Entre lamiendo besando y succionando Tenten prácticamente no podía evitar el gemir desesperadamente. El placer que sentía, no lo había sentido nunca.

De nuevo Neji va bajando, lentamente, hasta llegar al lugar más prohibido, al más sensible y fuente de los más grandes placeres carnales.

Con devoción succiona de sus jugos. Parecía que nunca podría tener suficiente de ella.

Era tan dulce.

Tenten en cambio ya estaba al borde de la locura, presionando sus manos fuertemente a la cabeza de Neji; sosteniéndolo en lugar.

Con cada movimiento, ella está más cerca del clímax.

Sintiendo que ella estaba a punto de lograrlo, él deja su tortura y se posiciona en su entrada.

Tenten protesta golpeando con sus puños las sábanas, pero al instante cesa de su berrinche al sentirlo ingresar lentamente.

Sus paredes eran tan estrechas que le costaba ingresar.

_Debí humedecerla un poco más, está muy estrecha aún._

Aferrándose al cuello de su amante como si su propia vida dependiera de ello ella gime su nombre, en gritos secos.

Cuando por fin esta completamente dentro empieza a moverse con lentitud.

Tenten siente un inmenso dolor enmascarado de placer con cada movimiento que producía Neji dentro de ella.

Sólo la luna era testigo de la danza erótica efectuada por estos dos.

La luz se filtraba por la ventana haciendo resaltar la espalda del amante que se encontraba encima y la cara y piernas de la mujer que estaba siendo amada.

Las manos de Tenten recorren sus espalda, frenéticamente buscando donde sostenerse.

Al sentir esto Neji captura ambas manos y las coloca a la altura de la cabeza de su mujer.

El movimiento no cesa por un momento.

La habitación estaba invadida por gemidos y el nombre de Neji una y otra vez.

El orgasmo se acerca fuerte y poderoso haciendo que los amantes aumenten la velocidad, esperando que de esta manera el placer aumente también.

El placer golpea a ambos, haciéndolos salvajes.

Una vez que todo acabo él la besa en los labios y retira el sudor de su frene.

El hablar era imposible debido a la carencia de aire que sufrían ambos.

Temiendo que su peso la aplaste, Neji gira a su lado y la atrae hacia él. Ella coloca su cabeza sobre su pecho y le susurra.

"Ai shiteru, Neji-Kun"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Se escucha un colectivo "Ahh que tierno…" en la mesa de las cinco Kunoichis.

Aunque Hinata no desearía saber tanto acerca de la intimidad de su primo.

"Buena historia Tenten, nunca me imagine a Neji de esa manera" comenta Sakura

"Yo tampoco, hasta ese día" sonríe Tenten.

Tantos buenos recuerdos hacen que Temari vuelva a deprimirse, haciendo que los suyos con Shikamaru regresen a su mente.

"Temari-san, te sucede algo?" pregunta la Hyuuga notándola de nuevo como si estuviera en otro mundo.

"Es que extraño a Shika… lo extraño mucho, y lo peor de todo es que antes de que el parta a esa misión tuvimos una discusión y ni siquiera me pude despedir de él correctamente"

Todas miran a Temari con preocupación. Ellas estaban concientes de lo que ella y Shikamaru compartían.

Ambos eran un todo. Ambos se complementaban y al estar mal, todo se tornaba negativo para ambos.

"Estoy segura de que cuando él vuelva, las cosas se arreglaran" le dice Ino levantando _de nuevo _ su vaso de tequila.

"Gracias, Chicas, nos e que haría sin ustedes"

"Bueno, Bueno, Basta ya de sentimentalismos y depresiones, continuemos con la ronda, quien sigue?" interrumpe Tenten.

"Yo lo haré" exclama Sakura levantando la mano.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Notas: Y que le parecio?? Les gusto?? Next time  Sasusaku lemon!!

Review please!! Depende de la cantidad de reviews que tenga para actualizar el fic!


	3. Sasuke Sakura

A problemas Urgentes… Medidas prácticas

Capitulo 3

Notas: este es un Fic lemon, con temas no aptos para menores; así que si no eres mayor de 18 años o no te gusta este tipo de fic no leas esta historia.

Habrá un lemon por cada pareja mencionada, pero el fic esta centrado Shikamaru y Temari.

O.K. En este capítulo por fin aparecen los muchachos. Haré algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar el fic; como ya saben ellos pertenecen al AMBU y como tales; usan máscaras y responden a ciertos nombres. Aquí les doy una lista de nombres y de quien se trata.

Guerrero de las Sombras: Shikamaru (Capitán)

Zorro de Fuego: Naruto

Dragón Rojo: Sasuke

Cuervo Nocturno: Neji

Puño Gentil: Choji

Mendokuse: Problemático.

**Gracias a:** SBM-AnGiE, Kisame Hoshigaki , .DaRk LaDiE, Tenshi of Light, Jota X, Gabe Logan y Hikari-Nara por sus reviews.

La luna estaba imponente; pero se encontraba demasiado cansado para notarlo.

No sólo él; todos lo estaban.

El equipo Nara se acercaba cada vez más a su adorada villa; Konoha.

Los 5 integrantes se movían con suma facilidad y rapidez a través de los árboles que antecedían a la ciudad.

Cada uno tenía puesta una máscara distintiva que ocultaba sus verdaderas identidades.

"Cuervo Nocturno, revisa el perímetro" demanda el capitán mientras se mueven a gran velocidad.

"Byakugan!"

"Que ves?" pregunta el capitán.

"El perímetro está limpio; llegaremos a destino en menos de 25 minutos"

"Bien!! Ya no puedo esperar más estoy loco por volver con Hina-Chan!" exclama el ruidoso Zorro.

"Yo también he extrañado a mi esposa" Neji

"Todos hemos extrañado a nuestras esposas" Sasuke

"Me pregunto si Ino me estará esperando con la cena lista?" pregunta Choji

"Tsk; Choji… acaso lo único que piensas es en comida? Sasuke

"Comida e Ino… jejejeje"

Shikamaru es el único que permanecía ausente de la conversación de los muchachos. Su única prioridad era llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible.

"Oi! Guerrero de las Sombras que sucede?" Exclama el zorro

"Quiero llegar lo más pronto posible"

"Mmm; por lo visto no puedes esperar para volver a ponerle las manos encima a Temari-san!!" le contesta Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ojalá y fuera así de simple; no hay cosa que desee más" suspira Shikamaru.

"A que te refieres, acaso tuvieron alguna pelea?" pregunta Neji

"Ahora que lo mencionas; durante toda esta misión parecías estar muy distraído" comenta Sasuke.

"Mendokuse" Shikamaru asiente con la cabeza.

…………………………Flashback…………………………

Él se encontraba preparando las cosas que llevaría para su misión.

Una peligrosa misión que la misma Hokage le había advertido duraría alrededor de un mes; pero él a pesar de saber eso acepto hacerla.

Ya lo tenía todo listo; sus armas; su traje de ANBU puesto, ya sólo le faltaba colocarse la máscara.

Al girar la cabeza; nota desde un rincón a una silueta recostada por la pared.

Se da vuela completamente para enfrentarla.

Ahí estaba frente a él su hermosa esposa; la diosa de arena; con los ojos llorosos y los labios morados.

_Mierda; no soporto verla así; pero no tengo otra opción; esto es algo que debo hacer… medokuse._

Se acerca a ella.

"Shika; por favor; no te vayas; no es necesario que aceptes esta misión"

"Temari; ya hablamos de esto; no lo hagas más difícil"

"Por que?! Por que tienes que hacerlo?! Godaime-sama te dijo que era opcional el hacer o no esta misión!! No quiero que vayas!!"

Se acerca más a ella y toma su delicado rostro con ambas manos.

"Temari mírame"

Ella levanta el rostro.

"Es necesario que cumpla con esta misión; ya te lo explique"

"No entiendo; mis hermanos no tienen nada en contra tuyo; no necesitas demostrarles nada"

"No tienen nada en contra; siguen pensando que no soy digno de ti"

"Y a quien carajo le importa lo que ellos piensen?!"

"No quiero que esta situación siga de esta manera; Gaara y Kankurou nunca me verán como alguien digno de su hermana a menos que lo demuestre"

"Shika; escúchame!! Shika; a la única que tienes que demostrar algo es a mi; y yo creo en ti, se lo que vales; y por eso te amo"

"Yo también te amo Temari; pero no soporto seguir así"

Le dice esto dándole un beso en la frente y alejándose de ella colocándose la máscara

"No!! No te vayas" Por favor! Quédate conmigo!!"

"Adios Temari"

"Bien! Si tanto te interesa lo que otros piensan; no te molestes en volver"

Ella había cambiado drásticamente de actitud.

Shikamaru se vuelve a acercar a ella para tratar de abrazarla; pero ella lo aparata al instante.

Dolido por la reacción de su esposa; sin palabra de por medio Shikamaru sale de la casa dejando a una Temari destrozada.

Una lágrima solitaria cae bajo la máscara del Guerrero de las Sombras.

…………………………Fin del Flashback…………………………

"Y es por eso que necesito llegar lo más rápido posible" agrega Shikamaru.

"Y que esperamos entonces; démonos prisa!!" agrega Naruto; tratando de animar a su compañero.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

De vuelta en el bar.

Las risas no paraban; y las chicas ya se encontraban bastante entonadas; bueno todas a excepción de Sakura.

"Que cuente!!, Que cuente!!, Que cuente!!" las cuatro restantes demandaban a la doctora.

Sakura les sonríe con una típica sonrisa Uchiha y comienza su historia.

"Todo empezó un año después que Sasuke regresó a la villa…"

…………………………Flashback…………………………

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital; como de costumbre. Las horas pasaban y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso.

Su turno ya había terminado hace horas; pero no quería retirase aún. Además en su departamento, no la estaría esperando nadie.

Se encontraba estudiando documentos, organizando las medicinas y poniendo todo en orden para la mañana siguiente, así ahorraría trabajo a Shizuse-san y a Tsunade-sama.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta rompieron con la tranquilidad del ambiente.

"Adelante" indica ella.

De inmediato un par de enfermeros trae con ellos a un herido en brazos.

No se distinguía quien era ya que tenía el rostro cubierto.

Una gran herida en la pierna captó de inmediato su atención.

"Déjenlo en la camilla" ordena ella al ver que la herida en la pierna no paraba de perder sangre.

"Hai Sakura-sama"

Dicho esto ambos enfermeros se retiraron de la habitación dejando a la doctora hacer su trabajo.

Algo en la máscara que cubría el rostro de esta persona le parecía conocido.

Bueno; definitivamente se trataba de un AMBU; pero algo en él; le parecía familiar.

Ignorando su curiosidad se limitó a realizar su trabajo.

Coloca las manos sobre la herida y empieza a acumular chakra en ellas.

El Chakra fluye a través de la herida, haciendo que esta cese de sangrar poco a poco. Al cabo de unos minutos; el tejido dañado se había regenerado por completo.

El paciente permanecía conciente durante todo el proceso de curación, más no pronunció una sola palabra.

Al ver que su pierna estaba completamente sana; el AMBU se remueve la máscara.

Sakura se congela en el instante en que reconoce a la persona.

"Sasuke-san!!"

Sasuke sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

La relación que ellos dos llevaban ahora era muy diferente a la que tenían unos años atrás. Sakura ya no era una fan descerebrada más. No. Ya no más Sasuke-Kun.

Desde el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha; tras haber matado a su hermano y haber ayudado a Naruto a derrotar a Orochimaru la relación entre ella y su primer amor había cambiado drásticamente.

Más bien; ella había cambiado de actitud frente a él drásticamente.

La actitud soberbia y fría del Uchiha había permanecido intactas.

Parecía que su sola presencia la espantaba.

Y para su sorpresa; esto lo molestaba inmensamente.

Si; hasta para el más frío de los bastardos habían ciertas cosas que no podía soportar. Como por ejemplo; que _Sakura lo evite._

Al principio no lo había notado; pero con el correr de los días y meses nada cambió.

Eso le molestaba inmensamente.

"Sakura" por fin Sasuke rompe el silencio que había entre ellos.

La mira directo a los ojos.

"No sabía que te habías unido a AMBU…" dice ella evitando su mirada al retornar al escritorio; a reanudar el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

_Ahí vamos de nuevo. Por que huyes?_

"Por que me tienes tanto miedo?"

Esa sola pregunta la había hecho temblar de miedo. Y lo peor de todo es que ella no quería responderle con la verdad.

_Shannaroo!! Como crees que no te voy a tener miedo sihace menos de 3 años trataste de matarme… Después que yo y Naruto te buscamos tan desesperadamente… eres un maldito…_

Viendo como única salida el evadir el tema trata de actuar lo más fríamente posible.

"De que estas hablando Sasuke–san?"

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le sobraba, Sasuke arroja todos los papeles en los que Sakura estaba trabajando.

"Shannaroo!" grita al ver que todo su trabajo había sido desbaratado. "Que mierda es tu problema?!" le grita ella llena de ira.

"MI PROBLEMA?! Es lo que yo te pregunto a ti!! Cual es tu problema?"

Sakura sabía perfectamente a que se refería y los recuerdos volvían a brotar frescos en su mente.

Cuando la dejó inconsciente en aquella banca; después de decirle un _Arigatou…_

Cuando empezó a vivir los años más difíciles y dolorosos.

Cuando él la dejó.

Todo eso era mucho para ella. Las lágrimas se hacían paso y ya no las podía retener.

En un arranque de ira golpea el escritorio con sus puños cerrados y lo hace añicos.

"Por que?!" Le pregunta entre lágrimas.

Su cuerpo parecía pesar 1000 veces su peso normal; haciendo que sus rodillas se debiliten y caiga sollozando al suelo.

Sasuke observaba su tántrum en silencio. En realidad se sentía miserable por todo el daño que le había hecho. Pero es cambiaría. No más lágrimas. No más dolor. Todo eso cambiaría; **_hoy._**

El se acerca a ella y se arrodilla a su lado. Sin mediar palabra alguna la abraza fuertemente y la presiona contra él; temiendo que la sensación de su cálido y frágil cuerpo contra el suyo se desvanezca.

"Gomen Nasai Sakura"

_Gomen Nasai Sakura_

_Gomen Nasai Sakura_

Esa oración rotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Acaso Sasuke acaba de pedirle… perdón?

Aún llorando se hace de valor y levanta el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos; como queriendo comprobar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"Por que, por que Sasuke?" esa interrogante se oye no más fuerte que un suspiro en el aire.

"Tenía que hacerlo; no podía permitir que aquel bastardo mate a más personas que amo"

Sakura había quedado muda. Sólo miraba.

_Es este Sasuke? El verdadero Sasuke quien habla?_

Las manos de Sasuke la atrajeron hacia él haciendo que sus labios se unan por primera vez.

Sakura no podía creerlo.

Este había sido su más grande anhelo desde que tenía 12 años, y ahora, en esa oficina de hospital, al lado de un escritorio hecho añicos se estaba cumpliendo.

Ya no quería perder más tiempo, ya había perdido 7 años. No dejaría pasar un minuto más.

Por fin liberando todo lo que había acumulado durante todo ese tiempo, Sakura coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y presiona con aún más fuerza que él contra sus labios.

En un beso lleno de pasión y deseo esas dos personas tratan de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Sus lenguas se entrelazan y rozan en rincones de las bocas de ambos.

Las manos de Sasuke ya habían empezado a hacerse camino a través de la silueta de la mujer de pelo rosa.

Primero trazando líneas alrededor de su espalda para acabar en su cintura.

Ella, ya no más triste; más bien en un modo juguetona lo empuja haciendo que Sasuke caiga sobre su espalda.

Con una sonrisa predatoria en los labios _trepa_ sobre él y se coloca encima suyo.

A Sasuke definitivamente eso lo había encendido. Su deseo por ella parecía llevarlo al límite.

Sakura acerca su rostro al cuello de Sasuke y empieza su exploración. Lo llena de besos mariposa por todas partes mientras Sasuke acaricia sus piernas.

Ella vuelve a subir sus labios a la altura de los de Sasuke y lo besa de nuevo provocando que el Uchiha la tome de la cintura y gane el control de la situación al levantarse y colocarla en su regazo.

Ahora era su turno. Comenzando por su boca, bajando por mentón y llegando hasta el cuello; desciende trazando suaves marcas con su saliva y sus dientes.

Gemidos por parte de Sakura empiezan a surgir de su boca; incitándolo a querer más.

Suavemente se deshace de la bata médica que ella llevaba puesta.

Sakura estaba levemente sonrojada. Sasuke lo nota y le sonríe en esa típica manera suya.

_Yo soy el lobo que te va a devorar_

Lo siguiente a descartar es la blusa de Sakura. Con movimientos sutiles baja el zipper de la parte frontal rebelando lo que esta aprenda cubría.

La característica más femenina de la belleza de la mujer. Sus senos.

Con desesperación se acerca a uno y lo introduce en la boca; tomando al otro con una mano.

Los gemidos de Sakura ya eran bastante fueres; pero gracias a Kami se encontraban en un sector apartado y no muy concurrido.

Sasuke ya estaba más duro que una piedra pero tenía que contenerse. Quería que la primera vez fuera memorable.

Sakura se da cuenta del actual estado de su amante y lo empieza a desvestir.

Comenzando por su armadura de AMBU y sus protectores hasta la camisa sin mangas que cubría su masculino pecho.

Era increíble como algo con tantas cicatrices y heridas sea tan suave y excitante.

Sasuke empieza a acelerar los hechos poniendo a Sakura bajo suyo al recostarla contra el suelo.

Sin perder contacto entre sus manos y el cuerpo de la pelirosada se deshace de la falda que ella tenía puesta dejando un par de bragas frente a él.

Las mira un momento, como si nunca hubiera visto tal cosa en la vida.

Sakura lo observa detenidamente y se muerde los labios inferiores en anticipación.

Las manos de Sasuke se colocan a ambos lados, estirando desde ahí a la prenda, pasándola por sus por sus rodillas hasta que finalmente son descartadas.

Nunca un hombre como Sasuke hubiera imaginado que la belleza sea tan excitante; el quería más; mejor dicho, el lo quería todo.

Separando las piernas delicadamente acerca su cabeza hasta la húmeda entrada de su amante.

Le estaba haciendo el amor con la lengua.

Sakura apretaba fuertemente sus puños cerrados, si no se controlaba, terminaría destruyendo lo que se cruce en el paso de sus manos. Después de todo, controlar fuerza bruta, no es nada fácil.

Sus gritos lo alentaban a más; el sonido de su nombre en sus labios era un potente afrodisíaco.

Dejando a Sakura al borde de explotar, deja su dulce tortura y sube hacia ella, fundiendo sus labios una vez más.

Sakura podía probarse a si misma en los labios de su amante.

Cuando el beso termino, Sakura trae sus manos a los pantalones de Sasuke y los desprende dejando salir a su erecto miembro.

"Estoy lista" le susurra ella al oído.

Sasuke parecía estar esperando esas palabras.

Con movimientos rápidos y certeros de deshace por completo de sus pantalones y los arroja a un lado.

Vuelve a colocarse sobre ella y le dice al oído.

"Te amo Sakura"

Y con eso se introduce dentro de ella, rompiendo su barrera instantáneamente.

El dolor fue rápidamente reemplazado por el placer de sus embestidas, suaves y gentiles al principio.

Los nombres de amos escapaban frenéticamente de sus bocas. Como un canto necesario para que el placer sea aún mayor.

Sasuke nunca se imagino que podría existir tal perfección, ella era perfecta para él.

Sakura nuca imagino que lo perfecto, sólo lo podría ser él.

Con un último grito de euforia y placer acaba todo.

Ahora ambos quedan tendidos en el suelo, abrazados y rogando por que el aliento vuelva a sus organismos.

Una vez que Sasuke se recupera, trae una mano al abdomen de **_su mujer _** y lo acaricia con ternura.

Sakura lo mira y le sonríe.

"A que se debe eso?" le pregunta ella, aún con esa dulce sonrisa en su cara.

"Estoy deseando para el futuro"

Eso la dejo desconcertada, la verdad que no entendió que le quiso decir Sasuke con eso, pero no le importaba, estaba tan cansada que solo dejo llevar por el sueño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Todas habían quedado calladas, escuchando atentamente la historia que su amiga les estaba contando. Involuntariamente cada una empezaba a recordar lo que fue para ellas esa primera vez y lo mucho que significó.

"Sakura, tu historia merece un 10!" le exclama Temari.

"Estoy de acuerdo" agrega Tenten

"Y nunca le preguntaste que te quiso decir con: _Estoy deseando para el futuro_" pregunta Hinata.

"La verdad que nunca se lo pregunté, yo sola me di cuenta de lo que quería decir; verán, cuando terminamos de hacer el amor él siempre hace lo mismo, como una especie de ritual, que sólo descifré con el tiempo. Cundo me decía; _Estoy deseando para el futuro _lo que me quería decir es que estaba deseando tener hijos, hijos conmigo"

"Eso es hermoso Sakura" Ino

"Es bellísimo" agrega Hinata.

"Y bien muchachas, basta de mi, quien sigue ahora? Hinata, te importaría? Pregunta Sakura.

"B-Bien.. Yo…. Contaré.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok. Ok. Hasta aquí llegop el tercer capitulo; que es el que más me costó hasta ahora. Espero que les guste!!

Y no olviden : TU + REVIEW UPDATE

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Naruto y Hinata

A problemas Urgentes… Medidas prácticas

Capitulo 4

Notas: este es un Fic lemon, con temas no aptos para menores; así que si no eres mayor de 18 años o no te gusta este tipo de fic no leas esta historia.

Habrá un lemon por cada pareja mencionada, pero el fic esta centrado Shikamaru y Temari.

Guerrero de las Sombras: Shikamaru (Capitán)

Zorro de Fuego: Naruto

Dragón Rojo: Sasuke

Cuervo Nocturno: Neji

Puño Gentil: Chouji

Mendokuse: Problemático.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**

Eran el punto de atención de todas las miradas, las 5 hermosas damas sentadas en la mesa del fondo.

De hecho, unos valientes se atrevieron a acercarse en intentar algo, pero Sakura los ahuyentó de inmediato al hacer un _pequeño hueco en la pared._ Nada que un poco de dinero no pueda solucionar.

"Hinata-sama! Es tu turno!!" grita Ino, quien por cierto ya estaba bastante borracha.

"Hai" le contesta la dulce y tierna Hinata, quien también dicho sea de paso, ya estaba un poco mareada debido a la cerveza.

Antes de comenzar su historia, se puede notar un fuerete rubor en las mejillas, como si volviera a vivir lo que estaba a punto de contar…

"La primera vez que Naruto-kun y yo lo hicimos fue en nuestra luna de miel…"

…………………………Flashback…………………………

La fiesta había terminado, y los novios ya habían partido a su tan ansiada luna de miel.

Los invitados ya habían abandonado la Mansión Hyuuga. Sólo quedaba un Hiashi aún preguntándose _porque a mi?_

Su hija mayor y heredera del clan más antiguo y respetado de Konoha; Hinata había contraído matrimonio nada más y menos que con el niño kyuubi. Para Hiashi-sama, las cosas no podrían haber sido peores, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mientras que su padre estaba pagando todos sus pecados, (literalmente) Hinata no podía estar más feliz.

Por fin su sueño de toda la vida se había vuelto realidad, su amor de toda la vida, a quien había observado en silencio desde muy pequeña, aquel a quien creía tan inalcanzable, se encontraba con ella, en la habitación de un lujoso Hotel en el País del Arco iris.

La tímida mujer de ojos perla baja la mirada a su mano derecha. Un resplandeciente anillo brillaba en la noche.

_Uzumaki Hinata._

Quien lo diría, ni en sus sueños más locos se lo hubiera imaginado.

Era muy cómica la situación actual de los recién casados.

En una suite de un lujoso Hotel, sentados en una cama matrimonial uno en cada extremo.

Ambos sabían lo que vendría. Y estaban sumamente nerviosos. No sabían como actuar.

Naruto tenía algunas ideas en mente, pero no sabía si llevarlas a la práctica o no, después de todo la primera vez con su esposa tendría que ser algo memorable.

Hinata gira para mirarlo y puede notar que él se encontraba vacilando.

Naruto al sentir que unos ojos perforan su espalda gira la cabeza.

Cuando ella lo ve hacer eso rápidamente gira su cabeza para evitar la mirada.

El rosa se apodera de sus mejillas.

Si, a pesar de ya estar casados, Hinata seguía siendo Hinata y la timidez no es algo que se pierde de la noche a la mañana.

En el rostro de Naruto se dibuja una cálida sonrisa. La tímida Hinata no cambiaría jamás. Y ese era uno de los motivos por los que se enamoró de ella.

Abandonando su posición a orillas de la cama se extiende sobre ella totalmente, para acercarse a su esposa quien estaba de espaldas.

Estirando una mano logra tocar la espalda de su joven esposa. Mejor dicho la parte trasera del corsé que tenía puesto.

Desde que terminó la ceremonia ninguno de los dos se había cambiado, Hinata seguía en su vestido blanco y él en tuxedo.

El encaje que se encontraba en la parte de atrás estaba siendo descartado suavemente por el contenedor del Kyuubi.

El calor había aumentado considerablemente dentro del cuerpo de la joven de pelo índigo. Sentía como si toda su sangre estuviese concentrada en su cabeza e hirviendo en ese instante.

Reúne todas sus fuerzas y se da vuelta para ver a los ojos a su esposo.

Grandes órbitas azules como el cielo la miraban con devoción. Amor y lujuria era lo que reflejaba en su mirada.

Al verla frente a él, estira una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Ella toma la mano que la esta acariciando y la aprieta con fuerza. Luego la atrae a su boca y la besa.

"Ya no existen barreras entre nosotros" le dice Naruto al separase de ella y pararse.

Ella lo mira atentamente siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Allí estaba él frente a ella, parado y mirándola.

"Naruto-kun?"

Sin mediar más palabras Naruto empieza a desbrocharse el saco. Botón por botón, las manos de Naruto eran seguidas atentamente por los ojos de Hintata.

El saco era descartado y apartado a un lado.

Luego seguía el moño. Al suelo.

Luego la camisa.

Camisa descartada.

Hinata cada vez se ponía más y más roja. Nunca había visto a un hombre con tan poca ropa.

El pecho y estómago de Naruto ya se encontraban expuestos.

Hinata baja poco a poco la mirada y no puede evitar el observar el sello que se encontraba alrededor del ombligo de su esposo.

_Gracias a ese sello, el Kyuubi no ha deborado a Nauto-kun…_

La curiosidad se apodera de ella y siente unas inmensas ganas de tocarlo. Con un dedo traza las líneas que hacen el espiral que rodea al ombligo de su amante.

Naruto la mira y luego agarra la mano que hacía contacto con su piel.

"Soy tuyo, todo tuyo…, déjame entregarme completamente"

Hinata lo mira de nuevo a los ojos y aparta su mano de las de él.

Naruto continúa descartando toda vestimenta que cubra su carne, dejándolo expuesto.

Al desnudo, en cuerpo y alma

Los zapatos, pantalones negros, sus medias e incluso sus boxers habían sido descartados.

Totalmente **_desnudo_** frente a ella se le acerca.

Hinata quien nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo naturalmente como primera reacción lo primero que hace es cerrar los ojos y voltear la cabeza.

Naruto ya había prevenido esta posible reacción por parte de ella y se sienta a su lado en la cama.

"Hinata, mírame, no tengas vergüenza, soy sólo yo"

Hinata se arma de valor y vuelve a abrir los ojos.

Naruto se acerca y le besa la frente. La toma en sus brazos y la hace recostarse completamente sobre la cama.

La respiración de Hinata era claramente audible. Aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Naruto se coloca sobre ella y comienza a descartar las vestimentas de su novia.

Lentamente desprendiendo su corset, el cual se abría en la parte delantera afortunadamente para él.

Sus grandes senos de color blanco como la leche estaban a punto de explotar dentro de aquel brassier que los sujetaba.

Naruto no podía ignorar ello, ansiaba liberarlos, pero tenía que hacerlo a su tiempo.

Todo a su momento.

La larga falda era lo que seguía.

Esta comenzaba desde las caderas de su joven esposa quien tenía en rostro la expresión más adorable.

Sonrojada como un tomate.

La prenda baja desde las caderas a las rodillas y por fin son descartadas, dejándola a ella sólo en sus ropas interiores.

Es allí cuando Naruto por fin desciende hacia ella para probar el néctar de sus labios. Sus manos recorren frenéticamente la piel de porcelana de la heredera de los Hyuuga.

Trataba de memorizar cada momento, cada lugar, cada zona que le brinde el más grande placer.

Hinata por su parte no sabía exactamente que hacer, pero allí estaba semidesnuda bajo el hombre de su vida, quien dicho sea de paso estaba desnudo en toda su gloria sobre ella, rindiéndole culto con sus labios, lengua y manos.

Naruto se aleja un momento de ella y la hace sentar.

Era hora que toda vestimenta desparezca y sólo quede el cuerpo desnudo de ambos.

Delicadamente Naruto trae sus manos al broche del Brassier haciendo que Hinata esconda la cabeza en suma timidez.

Grandes senos expuestos frente a él. La piel blanca como la leche lo invitaba a probar el sabor de mujer: el sabor de _su mujer._

Ella al instante los cubre con las manos. Hinata continuaba con la cabeza escondida.

Al notar esto, él obliga a mirarlo y con una mano toma la pequeña mano de su esposa.

"No hay nada de que temer, Hinata, Mírame, siénteme, eres tu la que provoca esto en mi… Yo soy tuyo"

Él trae la mano de porcelana a su erecto miembro, haciendo que ella lo sienta.

Un suspiro de sorpresa escapa de Hinata al sentirlo en sus manos.

"Lo ves… esto es lo que tu me haces…"

Hinata entonces lo mira y comprende sus palabras.

El hombre y la mujer debían consumar su amor.

Naruto y Hinata debían consumar su amor.

No había nada de que temer. Sólo importan ellos dos.

Hinata le sonríe y lo besa suavemente en los labios. Rompe el breve beso y se recuesta por completo en la cama.

"Tú eres mío… como yo soy tuya" le dice ella en un tono no más alto que un leve suspiro.

Con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza ella espera que su amante se deshaga de la última barrera entre ellos.

Naruto con ambas manos baja las bragas que ella llevaba puestas de la misma manera que lo hizo con la falda.

Desnuda frente a él temblaba en anticipación. Con cada respiro sus senos se movían en sincronización.

Acercándose de nuevo a ella se coloca sobre sus rodillas, acercando su cabeza hacia la entrada de su esposa, aquel lugar solamente destinado a él.

Con la lengua prueba el sabor de ella y no puede evitar hacerlo una y otra vez provocando que gritos bastante audibles se oyeran en toda la habitación, y tal vez en todo el piso.

El nombre de Naruto hacía eco en las paredes una y otra vez.

Ella sujetaba las sábanas en sus manos con fuerza y de repente…

Se detuvo.

Un poco decepcionada se atreve a mirar a los lujuriosos ojos de su esposo.

Un destello animal brillaba en sus órbitas azules, un destello que la hacía estremecer.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Naruto deja su asalto y se vuelve a colocar completamente sobre Hinata, apartando sus piernas en el proceso.

Una vez frente a ella la besa en los labios y ella se aferra fuertemente a su cuello.

"Sh, tranquila, seré gentil, lo prometo"

Ella sólo cierra los ojos anticipando lo que pasaría.

Lentamente él ingresa dentro de ella.

Un grito escapa de su boca

El va ingresando dentro de ella lentamente, esperando que esto haga a dolor no tan severo.

Se detiene al sentir la barrera, al cruzarla, ella dejaría de ser una niña.

Es allí cuando la duda se apodera de él. No quería lastimarla y sabía que esto lo haría.

Hinata se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba trabajando su mente y se aferra con más fuerza a él.

"Estoy lista Naruto-kun, por favor, continúa"

Naruto la mira y ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Con desesperación busca de nuevo unir sus labios a los de ella y con un movimiento rápido y preciso atraviesa la barrera. Ella abre instantáneamente los ojos.

Esta vez el grito fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que le duelan los oídos.

Él ingresa completamente dentro de ella, convirtiéndola en su santuario.

Queda estático unos momentos esperando que ella se ajuste a su tamaño.

Al sentir que la presión de sus brazos sobre su cuello ya no era tan fuerte, señal de que él dolor era menor, él comienza moverse dentro de ella.

Lentamente mueve sus caderas dentro de las de ella.

El placer superaba a al dolor.

Nunca se había sentido tan realizados en sus vidas. Ellos dos se complementaban.

Con cada movimiento ambos entregaban más de sí mismos al otro, dejando bien claro que para ellos, en el mundo no había nadie más que ellos dos.

El orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más y ella no sabía por donde sostenerse. Frenéticamente sus manos buscaban en la espalda de su amante dónde sostenerse.

Él por su parte había aumentado la velocidad, esperando que con ello el placer sea mayor.

De nuevo sus manos se enroscan alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El orgasmo los golpea fuertemente haciendo que ambos colapsen, sudados y completamente agotados.

Naruto se sostiene a si mismo para evitar caer sobre ella y aplastarla con su peso.

Lentamente sale de ella y rueda a su lado, trayéndola hacia él.

Hinata nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida.

Él pensaba que no se merecía a una criatura tan bella y pura, pero ella lo había aceptado, y mientras **_ella _** lo quiera, él seguirá a su lado.

"Ai shiteru, Naruto-kun" fue lo que dijo su sonrojada esposa antes de caer a merced del sueño.

"Ai shiteru, Hinata-chan" le susurra él viéndola ceder ante el sueño.

Abrazados ambos duermen, sin importarles el mañana y los problemas del mundo exterior.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Wow" exclama Tenten

"Si, wow, de la escala del uno al diez, tu historia merece un 11" le dice Sakura

"Arigatou" contesta Hinata.

"Oigan que hora es?" pregunta Ino, quien al parecer ya estaba apunto de vomitar.

"Son las 04:30" Sakura

"Mierda, sólo nos resta media hora más y aún falta Temari" exclama Ino.

"No importa Chicas, en otra ocasión podríamos continuar, además, no me siento con ganas de hablar sobre Shikamaru"

"Te-Temari.-san" Hinata se sorprende al escuchar eso.

Será que Temari seguía tan enojada o sólo eran los efectos del alcohol?

"Saben que, dejémoslo aquí… estoy muy agotada..enserio" agrega Temari.

Todas la conocían bastante y sabían que no debían presionarla.

Además ya habían cumplido con la misión de esa noche, la cual era distraerla por lo menos por unas horas.

"Esta bien, vamos" dice Tenten tomando su bolso y pidiendo la cuenta.

Una vez que pagaron sus cuentas se dirigen al exterior del recinto.

Se despiden y cada una toma su camino con destino a su hogar.

Temari acompañaría a Ino, quien a penas podía mantenerse de pie.

Sakura, Tenten y Hinata habían partido juntas ya que viven cerca una de la otra.

Mientras tanto, Temari sujetaba a Ino quien de la borrachera que se había pegado se encontraba gritando

"CHOUJI!" "TE AMO CHOUJI!!"

Temari no podía odiarse más en ese instante.

"Cierra el pico Yamanaka, sino quieres que nos arresten por hacer escándalo en la vía pública" le reprende Temari que rogaba ya llegaran a destino.

"Hai, Hai" respondía Ino asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de lo que le pareció las cuadras más largas de su vida, por fin Temari había llegado a la casa de los Akimichi.

"Estas segura de que no quieres ayuda?" le pregunta Temari a Ino, quien al parecer no podía embocar en el cerrojo con la llave para abrir la puerta.

"Si, gracias, Temari, sólo vete, no te preocupes por la fabulosa Ino"

_Fabulosa mi culo…_

Una vez que por fin Ino abrió la puerta de su casa, Temari se aleja, dirigiéndose a su vacío hogar. Tal vez se hubiese quedado en lo de Ino a hacerle compañía, mejor dicho a hacerse compañía mutuamente.

Vagando por las calles se dirige hacia donde la casa Nara.

Su hogar.

Con las manos acariciándose los brazos toma rumbo a su casa. El frío de la noche ya empezaba a hacerse notar.

Como deseaba que Shikamaru estuviera con ella y que todos los problemas desparezcan.

Pero eso era imposible.

Al menos, por ahora.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Notas de autor: Y que tal?? Nunca hubiese podido terminar este capçitulo sin la ayuda e inspiración Brindada por la canción de Cradle Of Filth; Tearing The Veil From Grace.. Excelente canción.

Y que pasará con Temari?? Continuará sola y Triste o vendrá el guerreo de las sombras al rescate??

Lo más probable es que el próximo capítulo sea el ultimo, así que, hasta entonces!

No olviden dejar sus reviews, ayudan al alma de esta escritora…. xp


	5. Shikamaru y Temari

A problemas Urgentes… Medidas prácticas

Capitulo Final

Notas: este es un Fic lemon, con temas no aptos para menores; así que si no eres mayor de 18 años o no te gusta este tipo de fic no leas esta historia.

Habrá un lemon por cada pareja mencionada, pero el fic esta centrado Shikamaru y Temari.

Guerrero de las Sombras: Shikamaru (Capitán)

Zorro de Fuego: Naruto

Dragón Rojo: Sasuke

Cuervo Nocturno: Neji

Puño Gentil: Chouji

Mendokuse: Problemático.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**

Vagando por las calles se dirige hacia donde la casa Nara.

Su hogar.

Con las manos acariciándose los brazos toma rumbo a su casa. El frío de la noche ya empezaba a hacerse notar.

Como deseaba que Shikamaru estuviera con ella y que todos los problemas desparezcan.

Pero eso era imposible.

Al menos, por ahora.

Con un desgano total, Temari abre la puerta de su casa e ingresa al interior. Al estar adentro lanza su bolso y se desprende de sus zapatos de tacón.

"Malditos zapatos, me van a dejar sin dedos" los arroja al otro extremo de la sala.

No le importaba nada ahora. Sólo quería alivianar el alcohol que aún tenía en el cuerpo, darse baño e ir a dormir.

Mañana se preocuparía de nuevo por el orden y limpieza de su hogar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shikamaru ya había llegado a su casa hace al menos 15 minutos.

Espera encontrarla a ella dormida en la cama que compartían pero no estaba allí…

Luego fue a las otras habitaciones… nada

_Tal vez está en la cocina por un bocado de media noche?_

Tampoco estaba en la cocina, de hecho había registrado en toda la casa y ella no se encontraba.

Eso hizo que el Guerreo de las sombras empiece a desesperarse.

_Donde esta? Acaso fue a Suna? O tal vez..._

_No!! Basta Shikamaru, ella nunca te dejaría!!_

Toda esa situación era muy problemática, la desesperación y los nervios lo estaban comiendo vivo.

Lo único que le restaba era pensar; pensar y pensar.

Se coloca en su clásica pose (uniendo ambos dedos gordos con las manos abiertas) y empieza a considerar lo que podría hacer en su situación actual.

De repente un ruido capta su atención. La puerta principal estaba siendo abierta.

Como no estaba seguro si se trataba de ella o de un posible ladrón decide ser lo más sigiloso posible y se acerca a la fuente del ruido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Temari pasa directo al baño a darse un baño tibio.

En ningún momento se había dado cuenta de la otra presencia que se encontraba escondida en las sombras.

Unos ojos seguían cada movimiento que ella producía.

Enciende la luz del baño, acciona la canilla de agua caliente y espera a que la tina tenga una considerable cantidad de agua. Una vez que la altura del agua está a su agrado empieza a desvestirse.

Descarta su vestido lila pastel, su brassier y por último las bragas.

Al ingresar a la tina se deshace de las cuatro ataduras en su cabellera, dejándola completamente libre.

"Mmm, el agua esta perfecta"

Ella cierra los ojos y deja que sus músculos se relajen en el agua caliente.

Queda tendida entre la realidad y la fantasía, el alcohol era de gran ayuda para ello.

Shikamaru estaba idiotizado ante tal vista.

Allí estaba frente a él; en toda su gloria; su bellísima esposa.

El contacto visual con sus grandes senos lo hacían endurecerse instantáneamente.

Mojándose los labios con la lengua, en el más puro estilo animal Shikamaru no se puede aguantar. Quería sentir aquella suave piel contra la suya, quería escucharla gritar su nombre en adoración una y otra vez.

Y ante todo, la quería a ella de nuevo. Demasiado tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez.

_Probablemente ella aún este enojada…_

Olvidando que aun tenían temas que discutir empieza desvestirse con prisa.

Una a una sus ropas caen al suelo hasta quedar desnudo.

Ya completamente desvestido se acerca a la tina y observa la expresión en el rostro de su esposa. Parecía estar dormida.

Su mirada baja a _otros sectores._

A esta distancia tenía una vista completa de lo que era el perfecto cuerpo de Temari.

"_No puedo creer que estuve sin esto por todo un mes"_

"Shika…. Mm" ella murmura en sus sueños.

Alentado por esta acción el se introduce en la tina junto a ella, cuidadosamente para no interrumpir el pequeño mundo de fantasía en el cual se encontraba.

Acerca sus labios lentamente a los de ella y la besa tiernamente.

Ella al parecer aún no despertaba, pero respondía a sus acaricias como si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

Shikamaru notaba el leve sabor a alcohol en sus labios.

_A donde fuiste Temari?_

En un instante ella ya había traído sus brazos hacia su cuello para acercarlo más. El muerde suavemente el labio inferior que estaba besando haciendo que ella abra los ojos.

_Para ser un sueño… eso se sintió muy real…_

Su vista aún estaba nublosa, pero puede notar una presencia frente a ella; mejor dicho una presencia encima de ella…

"Shikamaru!" grita cuando sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

Ella no le da tiempo de emitir sonido alguno y lo empuja de la tina para que ella pueda salir de su prisión.

Shikamaru estaba claramente enfadado por su reacción, pero después de todo él ya se esperaba una reacción como esta por parte de ella…

"QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!!"

Ella había se había colocado estratégicamente cerca de la puerta y se cubría sus partes con ambas manos.

El permanecía en silencio.

_Por que se cubre? Como si ella tuviera algo que no haya visto una y otra vez…_

El constante griterío de Temari lo hace volver a la realidad. Lo último que pudo descifrar de todo lo que ella estaba gritando era "desnudo" y "encima mío"

"Temari… Perdón"

Ahora el turno de ella de permanecer en silencio.

"Perdón… fui un tonto al abandonarte así… todo este tiempo sin ti… fue demasiado para mí"

Silencio.

"Estaba tan cegado por estupideces que yo sólo me había formado en la cabeza… soy un imbécil"

Patético. Ese era el estado actual del líder del escuadrón Nara.

Desnudo y de rodillas, implorando su perdón.

Aunque ella era una con mucho orgullo no podía tolerar verlo de esa manera.

Después aclararían los problemas pendientes. Ahora lo que importaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Shika…." Le dice ella acercándosele.

"Temari yo…"

Se arrodilla junto a él y lo besa en la frente.

"Cállate, después hablaremos de esto…"

Con pasión y desenfreno choca sus labios a los de él.

Shikamaru se sorprende ante tal acción pero no queda atrás.

Tomándola de la cintura la atrae a hacia él con fuerza haciendo que el caiga sobre su espalda en la tina y ella sobre él.

Sus lenguas se unen y también luchan por dominancia. Este era un juego que ellos siempre practicaban.

Confiscan en cada rincón de sus bocas como si hubieran olvidado lo que se sentía estar el uno con el otro.

Las manos de Shikamaru recorrían cada rincón de la espalda de Temari hasta llegar a sus nalgas para darles un pellizco.

Ella al sentirlo, muerde los labios de se esposo escuchando un gemido al hacerlo.

Separan sus labios por un instante.

Ella se levanta de la tina y le hace un gesto para que él haga lo mismo.

Se acerca a la puerta y le dice:

"Terminemos esto en otra parte?"

El sabía que ella se refería a la cama pero tenía en mente _cosas mejores…_

Cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del baño siente que su cuerpo no puede moverse.

_Que mierda?_

Una sombra estaba conectada a su figura.

Ya era una costumbre de Shikamaru el usar la "kagemane no jutsu" (Técnica de imitación de sombras) en ella.

De inmediato la sombra se retracta y ella queda libre pero no por mucho tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se encontraba frente a ella aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

"Vas a laguna parte, Temari?" le pregunta él en una voz increíblemente sexy.

Ella ríe como una niña colegial ante tal acción. Siempre le gustaba cuando él actuaba de esa manera. Era tan _excitante_.

Él se rodilla ante ella y empieza a beber de los jugos de su ya humectada entrada. Con movimientos muy precios Shikamaru devoraba todo a su paso con su experimentada lengua.

Ella tenía sus manos puestas en la cabeza de su amante. Sus dedos estaban fundidos en su larga cabellera negra.

Su asalto continuaba y ella empezaba a sentir que estaba a punto explotar.

Él también sentía lo mismo y deliberadamente alejó su lengua de su entrada.

Una queja por parte de ella no se hace esperar.

Él vuelve a ponerse de pie y se lame los labios al hacerlo.

_Delicioso…_

Con ambas manos la toma por las caderas y la coloca contra la pared, haciendo que esta funcione como soporte para ambos.

La besa de nuevo en los labios, la cara y baja por el cuello.

Luego seguían los senos que rogaban por atención.

Con sus boca los lame y mordisquea levemente llevándola a la locura.

El contacto de sus labios con su piel era afrodisíaco y altamente adictivo.

Gemidos llenaban la habitación.

Eso era como música para sus oídos. El oírla gemir para él; era algo que no podía ignorar.

"Shika, esto es demasiado, te necesito ahora" ella le imploraba.

Y con eso amabas piernas son enroscadas alrededor de su cintura.

El entra dentro de ella lentamente haciendo que ella cierre los ojos y apriete fuertemente sus manos por su espalada, apunto de hacerla sangrar.

Un grito tampoco se hace esperar.

"Estas bien? Te estoy lastimando?" le pregunta él preocupado

"No, continúa"

Cumpliendo con las peticiones, él empieza a moverse dentro de ella.

Sus paredes lo contraen simultáneamente.

Era algo difícil ingresar y salir de ella.

_Mierda, aún está muy estrecha… ha pasado tanto tiempo._

Era verdad. Tanto tiempo había pasado y sus cuerpos ya no estaban tan familiarizados.

Bueno, ahora les refrescarían las memorias a sus cuerpos.

Temari tarta de mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que su esposo pero no lo puede alcanzar.

Shikamaru es el nombre que se oye frenéticamente una y otra vez.

Él la vuelve a besar y luego esconde su cabeza en el valle de su cuello.

Ella aumenta la presión en sus manos sobre su espala, haciendo que ahora definitivamente salga sangre.

Shikamaru al sentirla clavar en su espalda da un gemido animal haciendo que la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas sean mayores.

Ahora ella ya no tenía oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

Todo pasado estaba borrado mientras permanecía el uno dentro del otro.

Todo estaba perdonado.

Cuando por fin llegó el orgasmo no querían separarse aún.

Shikamaru aún bombeaba esperando que el placer no termine nunca.

Ella agotada sólo se sostenía a él.

Cuando terminó el la mira a los ojos y besa sus labios, como si no hubiera bebido agua en semanas.

Él aún continuaba dentro de ella y ella aún continuaba sostenida a él.

"Otra vez?" le pregunta ella.

"Y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez hasta que tu garganta quede afónica de tanto gritar mi nombre en adoración" le responde él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto en la residencia Akimichi…

Ino trataba de mantener el equilibrio y no caer, por lo menos hasta llegar a la cama, pero no estaba de suerte, perdió el equilibrio por completo al cruzar la sala y caería al suelo.

Cierra los ojos esperando el impacto y dolor posterior

Los cuales nunca llegaron….

Ella dudando de se propios sentidos se atreve a abrir los ojos para ver a su esposo con una cara de inmensa preocupación.

"Chouji?"

"Ino, que te sucedió?"

Ella no le responde nada, solo lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

El la abraza y la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a su habitación.

"Te extrañé tanto" le dice ella mientras él la trasportaba.

"Yo también"

La deposita sobre la cama y le da un beso en la frente retirándose de la habitación.

Ino se desespera al verlo alejarse.

"Donde vas?" le pregunta

El le muestra su clásica sonrisa, aquella llena de ternura y genitalaza.

"Voy a preparar un té, sino mañana la resaca te va a acabar"

_Como siempre tan lindo_

_No se que habrá visto él en mí… yo soy quien nunca lo mereció._

_Soy una maldita afortunada…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tenten cierra la puerta de su casa e ingresa en su interior.

Al instante que cierra completamente la puerta unos fuertes brazos la aprisionan y una boca recorre su cuello.

"Cuando volviste?" le pregunta ella, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

"Acabo de volver… pero eso no interesa" le responde Neji

El no paraba de besarla y ella sabía en que terminaba cuando él actuaba así…

"Parece que estas juguetón, Cuervo nocturno"

"Te enseñaría el significado de la palabra juguetón, eso si tienes la energía para ello"

"Es eso un desafío?" le dice Tenten levantando una ceja

"Tal vez… que dice, Señora Hyuuga?"

"Me encantan los desafíos"

Al decir eso ella se da vuelta para besarlo en los labios y demostrarle como amaba que **_él _** la desafíe…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke escucha a alguien abrir la puerta.

_Por fin!_

Con una velocidad más rápida que la luz baja las escaleras y se dirige hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Por fin Sakura había regresado.

"Sasuke?"

Al verlo frente a ella se lanza sobre él y lo besa con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke le responde con igual pasión pero pronto rompe el beso.

"Que pasa?" le pregunta ella claramente preocupada.

Sin decir una sola palabra Sasuke le enseña algo que tenía en la mano.

Era su prueba de embarazo.

"Sakura dime, por favor dime que esto es cierto…"

La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke era tan desesperada, como la de un niño perdido, buscando a su mamá.

Ella le sonríe y asiente su cabeza.

"Vamos a ser papás…"

No sintió cuando él la abrazaba y la alzaba, sólo cuando la volvió a besar.

"Cuando? Como?…. Sakura"

"Lo supe ayer, solo estaba esperando tu regreso para contártelo… Quería que sea una sorpresa…"

"Sakura, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, sólo tu, sólo tu"

Sasuke le hacía cosquillas con todos los besos mariposa que aplicaba sobre su rostro.

Por fin su última meta se cumpliría. Y con la mujer que ama.

La resurrección del Clan Uchiha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto estaba a fuera de su casa esperando a que su esposa regrese.

Cuando por fin la ve acercarse no se aguanta las ganas y corre hacia donde ella estaba.

Ella lo ve y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Tanto tiempo había permanecido separados, que la necesidad de contacto era irreprensible.

"Hinata"

"Naruto-kun"

Ambos permanecen abrazados en medio de la calle.

"Nunca más, nunca más te dejaré sola, te lo prometo" le dice Naruto abrazándola con más fuerza.

"Naruto-kun, volviste, y eso es lo que importa"

Nadie los veía.

Allí estaban ambos, parados y abrazados en medio de la calle a las 5:30 de la madrugada.

El único testigo de ellos, como siempre era la luna, imponente y radiante.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ambos permanecían exhaustos en la cama. En algún momento durante sus actividades se había cambiado de lugar.

Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y él la abrazaba posesivamente.

"Perdón Temari, te prometo que nunca más haré algo así" le dice Shikamaru.

"Tsk, y lo peor de todo es que lo hiciste en vano; siempre tuviste la aceptación de mis hermanos"

"A que te refieres, la misión no resulto como esperábamos"

"Gaara y Kankurou llamaron a reprocharme"

"Por?" esto había captado su atención por completo.

"Por dejarte ir a una misión tan peligrosa"

"…"

Shikamaru en silencio recordó algo que sucedió el día de su boda…

…………………………Flashback…………………………

Shikamaru estaba arreglándose el moño y el saco. Estaba a punto de partir a la ceremonia. Su ceremonia de casamiento.

De repente una gran cantidad de arena ingresa por la ventana.

Sabía de quien se trataba.

En un instante una figura se materializa a partir de granos de arena.

Gaara.

Detrás de él aparece el otro. Su hermano, el marionetista.

Kankurou.

Shikamaru hace un gesto en señal que esta conciente de la presencia de ambos.

"Solo vinimos a darte un pequeño avisito Nara" le dice Kankurou.

"Si le rompes el corazón a nuestra hermana, nosotros te rompemos el cuello" Completa Gaara.

Shikamaru traga saliva.

Realmente está demasiado enamorado de Temari como para enfrentarse a estos dos psicópatas, sería problemático, pero ella lo valía.

"Me parece justo" les responde Shikamaru.

Y con eso, ambos hermanos asienten la cabeza y se retiran de la misma manera en que entraron.

……………………………Fin del Flashback……………………………

"En que te quedaste pensando?" le pregunta ella

"En lo imbécil que fui, y en lo arrepentido que estoy"

Temari se mueve y coloca una mano sobre su mejilla"

"Shikamaru?"

"Que?"

"Eres muy problemático"

"Tsk, menodkuse…."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, el fin ha llegado, gracias a todos por leer mi historia.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Me despido de todos, ahora volveré a retomar otro fic, un que dejé pendiente hace ya meses….

De nuevo Gracias Totales.

Darkgal 69


End file.
